


Trick or Treat Teasing

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Costumes, Diaper Masturbating, F/M, Mommydom, Public Humiliation, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Jake and Tori have put together the perfect costumes for the Halloween party and before they go the pair decide to do a little trick or treating. It's too bad Jake can't keep his hands out of his candy sack and finds himself overly full. It's a good thing Mommy Tori is there to help him out!
Kudos: 17





	Trick or Treat Teasing

This is a commission for stevie135.

Staring into the foyer mirror, Tori pulled at her purple bodice and jeweled pauldrons, trying to keep it sitting just right. "Damn, I just had to pick such a tight costume. I know there are easier versions…" Still, she had to admit she looked good with the white flowing skirt billowing out around her legs, and the belt flap with embroidered gold trim and Hyrulian crest accented everything so well. She fiddled with her hair, tugging at the two braids laid over her shoulders to make sure they were secure. She’d spent months letting her hair grow for this costume even though she preferred it short. It all had to be perfect–this was going to win the costume competition after all. She turned to look back down the hall of the apartment to her shared bedroom. Light spilled through the doorway and shadows shifted as her partner moved inside, hopefully pulling the final bits of his costume together.

“Are you ready back there?” she called. The movement in the doorway stopped, replaced with the slight sounds of crinkling and nervous shifting. Jake’s quiet voice squeaked from the doorway, not loud enough for Tori to make out what he'd said but loud enough to know he'd said something. She chuckled and shook her head. “I can’t hear you!" the redhead chimed in a singsong voice. Her boyfriend spoke louder this time, and despite not being able to see him Tori imagined his little foot stamp and crossed arms. “I SAID IT’S TOO VISIBLE!” he yelled back. With a pouty face, Jake crossed the threshold of their bedroom and Tori let out an audible gasp. “Oh, don’t you just look perfect!” she squealed, grabbing his shoulders and giving him a spin. The short hem of his green tunic flared up, exposing the purple plastic shell underneath.

”I don’t want anyone to see…” the blond whimpered, patting down his tunic with nervous hands. Tori hugged him reassuringly, putting him at arm’s length afterward to get a good look at his costume. “You really do make the perfect Link for my Zelda though!” she exclaimed. It'd been her idea to do a couple's costume after all, and she was thrilled when Jake agreed. While his costume took a much more classic take on the character, Tori modeled her Zelda costume from a later game. Under most circumstances, she'd want them to be a matching pair but she'd specifically chosen an earlier link for Jake. It left him with a long-sleeve brown undershirt, short tunic, and knee-high leather boots. Later iterations of the character had shorts or pants for modesty reasons, but that felt like no fun to her, so she went with a variant that didn't. Not only did it show off her boyfriend's adorable thighs, but it made it easy to check Jake's diaper as well as show off the cute new design to the world. She'd even queued up online to get the special Halloween diapers a company had designed just for tonight.

Even in the embarrassing costume Jake couldn’t help but smile at Tori’s praise. “It’s a really good costume that you made.” he said, striking a pose with his sword held aloft. Tori chuckled again, with his rapid movements his tunic flared up again. Even at rest she could just catch a glimpse of the diaper’s crotch. “Well, it’s not that visible, not unless you do more jumping around like that. Why the sudden concern anyway?” Tori asked with a shrug, “There’s been plenty of times you’ve shown off your padding, remember at the Zoo a few months back? You were leaning over that map and giving everyone a peek. Then you walked around like a big ol’ stinker pantsless!” Jake blushed at the memory of their Zoo trip and fumbled to say something as Tori approached him. His reaction time was never fast enough to stop her, and with a deft hand she pushed into the padding around Jake’s crotch. He let out a soft moan as his girlfriend hit the perfect spot, pressing against his stiffening member and giving a few affectionate rubs before pulling her hand away.

“...nnnnooo…” Jake whined as Tori pulled her hand away. He’d much rather have a quiet night in with her than go to the party they’d been invited too. “I guess I’m ready then.” he said, letting his head hang a bit in frustration. The couple moved towards the front door preparing to exit into the chill air of the autumn night. However, before they left Tori put out a hand to stop him. She'd set up a little surprise, knowing it'd help improve her partner's mood before the party. From behind the umbrella stand Tori grabbed two pillowcases she’d hidden. With a sly smile, she handed one to her boyfriend. “What do you say we do a little trick or treating on their way to the party. Immediately Jake perked up, taking the sack and cracking a wide smile. “Really!?” he asked excitedly. “Well yeah,” Tori replied, “It is Halloween after all.” With a new spring in his step, Jake exited the apartment followed by Tori who again chuckled upon seeing his tunic blow up in the breeze.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As twilight turned into crisp dusk the Princess and her Hero walked through a residential neighborhood. The walk from their home to the party on the other end of town was about three miles in distance, but neither of them really minded. Not only did Tori get to see all the costumes and decorations, but she also got to see her diapered dork skip around so gleefully. As she’d suspected, once they made it outside and he was distracted by an activity Jake ceased to care whether or not his padding was seen. He simply skipped carefreely from one house to another, allowing his diaper to slip into view every few seconds. He turned to Tori with a huge smile. “Can you believe that last house had full-sized bars?” he asked. His excitement about it was uncontainable as he immediately fished it from his candy sack and devoured the prize once the stranger’s front door shut. Tori shook her head, “No I can’t! That’s the third house too, we picked a good route huh?” Jake only nodded in response pulling a second Hershey bar from his bag as soon as he’d finished the previous.

Tori watched him repeat this process between half a dozen houses and within a few stops, he’d not only eaten quite a bit of chocolate but also ended up with it all over his hands and face. “I wonder if he even notices?” she asked herself. In fact, Jake hadn’t noticed, being too busy munching on another candy as they walked. Neither could deny that he was a sweets fiend and found it hard to stop once he dug into a bag of treats. “By now Tori would normally stop me!” he thought, but rather than finding it odd that she’d simply let him eat as much as he wanted, he took advantage of the opportunity to enjoy the gluttonous gorging.

About halfway to the party, Tori was sporting a fairly full sack of candy, its contents crinkling enticingly as she walked, and though she wanted to reach in and eat a bar, she held back. Can’t show up with chocolate all over me.” she said quietly, looking over to her partner. “Unlike mister messy over here.”

Jake looked back at his girlfriend. “Did you say something?” he asked, but Tori only shook her head in response. Jake shrugged and turned around to walk towards the next house. As he moved, his eyes caught Tori’s half full sack and then his own with almost half the amount of hers. “Heeey,” he said suspiciously. “How come you’re getting more candy than me?” His face downturned into a hard pout. Tori let out a soft laugh at her boyfriend. “How can you not know?” she said, indicating the chocolate stains on his hands. “You’ve eaten a bunch of yours, you big dork!”

Jake looked down at his hands, realizing just how much he’d eaten at this point. “You’ve been a little piggy all night!” Tori jeered. He wasn’t sure that he cared though. If there was any night to eat way too much candy, it would be Halloween. He simply shrugged again, shoving another Snickers into his mouth and continuing along with the trick or treating path. With a sigh Tori followed, watching her candy obsessed partner waddle along.

*HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

As they walked a familiar sound filled the air and Tori’s ears. She knew well the noise Jake made as he piddled into his padding, and she kept her eyes firmly trained on his bulging diapered butt as the crotch of his nappy started to swell and sag, leaving the violet shell markedly more visible between his legs. While he walked he widened his stance, subconsciously spread his legs accommodating for the warm padding ballooning between them. “He doesn’t notice that anymore either?” Tori wondered. She’d kept him diaper dependent for so long that he may have fully forgotten his body's signals that his bladder was full! “He really is helpless without me… maybe I should put him back in big boy pants to reinforce that he needs diapers next week. Since he can't tell and all."

Jake waddled up to the next house, wondering what had changed in the last few minutes that’d caused him to slow his pace… Something felt warm and off... Before he could discern what was different Tori walked up and rang the house’s doorbell and the pair gave a hearty: “Trick or Treat!” as the solid oak door swung open. The older woman standing there met them initially with a smile, only to have it slip into a hard frown when she was met with two adults. “Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?” she asked snarkily. Jake’s smile and optimism disappeared almost immediately, he was worried this would happen. Sure a few people had given the pair strange looks but nobody's outright refused them. “Why should everyone else have all the fun. I just want free candy!” Tori, however, was not perturbed in the slightest by this stranger’s rudeness. In fact, she’d been waiting for something like this all night.

Without warning she grabbed the bottom hem of Jake’s tunic, flipping it up to show off his padding underneath. Immediately he went bright red while the older woman in front of them let out an audible gasp. “H-hey!” Jake stammered, frozen in place. His girlfriend in the meantime cupped his padding with a firm hand, giving it a squeeze. “Now somebody who soaks his diaper THIS MUCH and doesn’t notice? That doesn’t seem like they’re too old for trick-or-treating to me. That seems like they’re just a big candy-loving baby.” She turned her attention to an embarrassed Jake who’d taken to covering his face with his hands to hide his bright red blush. “Isn’t that right Link?” Tori asked, pushing against him again to rouse his instincts. “Y-Yes Princess…” he responded. Tori turned back to the appalled woman who stood just as frozen as Jake. "Don't you think the big pants wetter deserves some candy?" Tori asked, holding out her sack expectantly. With nothing else to do the homeowner dropped two handfuls of candy into Tori’s waiting sack and closed the door. Having gotten her treasure the redheaded princess walked away from the door, bouncing with a victorious stride and leaving Jake to trail quietly behind her.

Disbelief stunned the diapered Halloween hero. "Did that really just happen?" he wondered, trailing behind his redheaded tormentor. He hadn’t even realized he’d soaked his padding beforehand, but now his bow-legged walk seemed obvious along with the mild warmth left in his squelching diaper. “I-I can’t believe you did that,” Jake said, catching up to Tori with an awkward Jog. “Why not?” she responded, flashing him a smile. “You are a big messy baby, and it got us the candy.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake wasn’t surprised–this is what Tori always did, and he knew that deep inside he loved it. Still, outwardly he pouted about having been embarrassed like that. He tried to squash his moodiness with another round of candy bars, but soon found that to be a regrettable decision. The cramps hit him like a truck and he stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh no,” he thought, knowing the familiar feeling all too well. Jake needed to find a bathroom, quickly, or his already soggy diaper would get a lot worse.

Tori turned around, realizing her padded partner had stopped suddenly. She realized why when she saw him clutching his stomach. “Looks like the sweets did him in again, too bad for my little hero of Hyrule.” She approached slowly, watching his desperate eyes that begged her to move faster. Still, she kept her stride leisurely, making him experience the consequences of his actions. Upon getting closer the noises his body made became more audible to her.

*Grmmmmbblll* *ppffffttt* *bbbrrrapppp* *Grrrmmmbbblll*

His ability to maintain his bowel control was waning rapidly and Tori Could see it all happening in front of her. “Please…” Jake whimpered, “I need a bathroom.” Tori tsked and shook her head. “He always does this when we’re out, like the answer won’t be the same.” she thought. “Sorry baby, but you’re wearing your bathroom around your waist. Now be a good boy and let it all out for Mommy.” She knew exactly how to coax him and as if Tori had issued a hypnotic command, Jake stopped fighting, relaxing his muscles and letting his accident push out into his diaper.

*FLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP*

More violently than intended, Jake pushed, forcing a load of porridge-like excrement into the seat of his pants. Tori watched on as the cushy outline of his rump behind the costume’s forest green fabric grew with the added mass of his accident, ballooning out as he forced log after log of shit into his pants only for it to slide down his cheeks and his taint. People around them stopped and stared, all either grossed out or amazed. Jake bent over to ease his cramping stomach and spasming bowels, pulling up the edge of his tunic and fully revealing the diaper to the crowd around him in the process. He paid them no mind though, too fully absorbed in the sensations from the heat of his mess sliding down and coming to rest in the dipping groin of his velvet-colored padding, forcing it to sag between his legs with its added weight. Jake breathed a heavy sigh and a mixture of arousal and relief overtook as his body's pushing came to a halt. It was only when he straightened up that he realized a massive crowd had gathered around him. Tori walked forward and took his hand, giving him a devious smile before addressing the crowd. “Alrighty folks, shows over!” She shooed the crowd away and pulled Jake away quickly, but made sure to give them a perfect view of his messy tush by sneakily lifting up his tunic.

Once the pair had put some distance between themselves and the crowd of people, Tori pulled Jake away from the main road into a small secluded clearing in a park. They were surrounded by trees and bushes, leaving them hidden to any prying eyes. “That was sooo great!” Tori exclaimed, “I can’t believe you let loose like that!” Jake only nodded but looked rather perturbed by what’d just happened. “I can't believe it either... so many people just saw me..." Jake wasn't getting the same enjoyment from the experience as his partner, at least not outwardly. He fidgeted nervously as Tori looked at him expectantly. She figured he'd have a similar reaction given their past experiences. "I just wish you weren't teasing me so much tonight…” he said, avoiding eye contact with his domineering girlfriend as he did.

Tori felt like she could reel back in shock. “He doesn’t like the teasing huh? Well, that can’t be right. Maybe we’ll do a little check.” Without responding to her boyfriend's confrontation she pushed into him, using one arm to push against his chest while her other hand flipped his tunic up and tucked it into his belt. This gave her unfettered access to his heavily sagging diaper. "I don't think that's the truth." she said, "I think you love when I tease you." Her voice had a saccharine sweetness to it and she felt Jake shudder under her forearm as she spoke. "That's more like it." Tori thought.  
`Jake felt his whole body tingle, leaving him to stammer and go limp under Tori's hold. The hard surface of the tree smushed the still warm soft matter in the seat of his pants, molding it around his rump. Meanwhile, another pressure in the form of his partners hand pressed the squishy, piss sodden padding against his dick. With a soft gasp, the lump-rumped sub felt his member go stiff and rhythmically Tori started rubbing. She pushed her hands against Jake's privates and rubbed the wet, slimy padding against his most sensitive parts in a way she knew it would drive him wild. Without a thought he met her movements with his own, bucking his hips to match her pressure and squelch the mess behind him. "Oh wow!" Jake thought, pushing harder against Tori's hand. His thoughts of embarrassment and humiliation were quickly replaced with the overpowering sensation of pleasure Tori was providing.

In response to her diapered boyfriend’s twitching Tori pushed harder, bringing her other hand between his legs and applying pressure to his back end as well. Her hand sank into the crinkly plastic exterior and compressed the stinky contents inside. Still, she felt his cheeks part and she pressed harder, giving his rosebud direct attention along with his cock. Above her Jake moaned loudly, unable to control himself as his movements became more erratic. “You like it don’t you?” she asked, rubbing the back and front of her lover's diaper with alternating strokes and eliciting a breathy: “Yes, mommy.” From above. Tori smiled at how easily Jake crumbled under her touch. “That’s right,” she said, “I’m mommy. I’m mommy and your my little mush-tushed pants filler.”

Suddenly Tori’s movements stopped and she pulled her hands away, leaving Jake to buck wildly at nothing, frustrated by the loss of pleasurable friction. “Oh? What’s wrong?” Tori asked, her teasing tone returning. “Did you wanna make stickies in your pampers?” Jake whined. “Yes! I want to cummmm.” She giggled at the childish plea, watching him hump the air uselessly. “Then you’re gonna have to listen to me. Can you do that?” "Yes." Jake replied, searching desperately for the pleasure he'd just lost. The redhead chuckled again, dragging her torture out to make sure she got exactly what she wanted. "Yes what?" she asked and louder than expected Jake shouted a pained: “YES MOMMY!”

That was all the confirmation Tori needed as she returned her hands to the squishy, smelly padding and rubbed harder than before. It took only seconds before flashes of bright white burst in Jake's vision and he felt his entire body spasm suddenly. As he came, lots of fluid sprayed into his padding from his twitching cock, leaving a slick residue in the front of his diaper along with everything else. He collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and leaving Tori to stand over him with a satisfied smile.

The redhead extended a hand to her partner. “Don’t think you’re off the hook for this party mister, we’re still going.” Jake nodded in confirmation. Taking the dominant Princess Zelda’s hand and pushing himself up to his feet. “What about my diaper?” he asked, concerned about how long he’d be forced to sit in his own fluids. Tori chuckled, patting his rump and pulling him along. “Maybe I’ll change you when we get to the party.” she said. Jake nodded, giving his girlfriend a very loving look. She knew just how to tease him. “Okay, Mommy Zelda.” he said.

You can find my commission info on  
Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179  
or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
